earthsfinalduskfandomcom-20200214-history
Via Rosso
Located on the southern side of the city of Neocron, overlooking the body of water now known as the Midworld Ocean, Via Rosso is the domain of the wealthy and powerful. While the buildings of Via Rosso don't dominate the skyline in the same way the spires of the Plaza, the myriad corporate buildings and penthouse apartments have been designed with opulence and luxury in mind. Some citizens would argue that even the smallest forms of accomodation in Via Rosso, thanks to a combination of the materials used and the draw of an ocean view, are more luxurious than anything found in the Plaza. 'District Layout' Although Via Rosso is, in terms of surface area, the smallest of the four main districts in Neocron - only stretching across three sectors - its ability to attract citizens for both business and non-illicit pleasure is at least on a par with the much larger (and taller) Plaza district. 'Faction Headquarters' A total of three of the city's largest corporations have elected to make their home in the district of Via Rosso and, given their prominent role in the day-to-day life of just about everyone in the 28th Century, it isn't difficult to surmise why. ProtoPharm, the city's leading medical firm, has their expansive headquarters nestled in the upper reaches of Sector Two, where it bridges a geographical gap between Via Rosso and Neocron's commercial capital: the Plaza. The head office of Tangent Technologies, the region's foremost weapons manufacturer is on the lower floor of the same sector and, while the building stretches vertically rather than laterally, it is no less important. Nor, of course, is the headquarters of Biotech Systems, who have claimed the use of the Vauxhall Memorial Building in Sector One for the purposes of the "Custom Evolution" they ceaselessly advertise. However, in terms of actually running the city, the most important building by far is that of the NCPD; the law enforcement arm of the Neocron City Administration. By keeping the two branches of the organisation - a ruling council and a police force - in two seperate locations, it helps to both mitigate damage resulting from terrorism and allows them to expedite a more forceful presence in the city wherever it is needed. 'NCPD Presence' The presence of Neocron's police force in Via Rosso is unparalleled anywhere else. While, on the face of things, the level of security could be due to the NCPD having its headquarters in the district, as well as having the city's largest weapons manufacturer, medical corporation and biotechnological implant designer to protect, the streets are rife with conspiracy theories that the reclusive President of Neocron - Lioon Reza - has housed himself here, behind a wall of power armour and plasma rifles rather than being a public face along with the rest of his City Administration. 'Stores/Landmarks Located in Via Rosso' *Neocron Zoo *Chez Sypher *Archer & Wesson *HEW *Yo's Pawn Shop *Cryton's Tech Tools *The NCPD HQ *Vauxhall Memorial Building (Biotech's HQ) 'Adjacent District Sectors' *Plaza, Sector Four (from Via Rosso, Sector One) *Plaza, Sector Two (from Via Rosso, Sector Two - via ProtoPharm HQ) Category:Districts (Neocron)